Question: Simplify the expression. $(-2z+4)(-5z-2)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${-2z+4}$ onto the ${-5z}$ and ${-2}$ $ = {-5z}({-2z+4}) + {-2}({-2z+4})$ Then distribute the ${-5z}.$ $ = ({-5z} \times {-2z}) + ({-5z} \times {4}) + {-2}({-2z+4})$ $ = 10z^{2} - 20z + {-2}({-2z+4})$ Then distribute the ${-2}$ $ = 10z^{2} - 20z + ({-2} \times {-2z}) + ({-2} \times {4})$ $ = 10z^{2} - 20z + 4z - 8$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 10z^{2} - 16z - 8$